Spice!
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Len Kagamine a hecho de su vida un gran harem, sin embargo, ni siquiera el nuevo gran casanova se salvara de la trampa más grande de todas: El amor.
1. Parte 1

**Spice!**

(Basado en la canción de Spice! Interpretada por Len Kagamine, del álbum Delicious)

**Dedicado a J. G. C. C.**

**Parte 1**

—Vístete —le digo a una joven acostada a mi lado —. Ya es tarde —suavizo el timbre de mi voz y le acaricio la mejilla. Ella sonríe complacida, sentándose a mi lado. Su largo cabello rosa cae sensualmente sobre su espalda desnuda enmarcando sus hermosas curvas y suave piel blanca. Continúo recostado en la cama, ella se voltea y me ve nuevamente, sonríe. Sus pechos perfectos están justo delante de mí. Toma su brasier que esta sobre la cama, a mis pies, hecho de un bonito encaje rojo y lo coloca sobre sus senos blancos poniéndole fin al bonito paisaje.

— ¿No piensas vestirte tú? —pregunta mirando hacia la ventana —. Ya es muy tarde para que regreses a tu casa, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? —me acorrala hacia la cama robándome un beso pequeño. No contesto, solo sonrío y le acaricio el rostro nuevamente.

—Tomaré un taxi, esa casa se derrumbaría sin mí —ella sonríe volteando los ojos hacia la izquierda, se retira y comienza a ponerse la falta. Me levanto de la cama, tomo mis pantalones del suelo, el silencio reina entre nosotros. No hay más que decir. Al terminar de vestirme me despido con un beso, un agridulce "Nos vemos" y cierra la puerta tras de mí. Ella sabe inconscientemente que no volveré y aun así note en sus ojos un rastro de esperanza.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta casa. Los negocios comienzan a cerrar, la gente apresura el paso en dirección contraria a la mía. Giro en una esquina, cruzo una calle… me adentro en una avenida, el viento sopla. La ciudad sigue estando igual de monótona que el día anterior. Cuando llego a casa me doy cuenta de que la luz del cuarto de Rin aún sigue encendida.

Saco las llaves de mi mochila para abrir la puerta cuando de repente esta se abre sin avisar. Una joven chica de largo cabello verde sale risueña de la casa, me hago a un lado para verla pasar. "Es tan hermosa", pienso sin razonar mis palabras. Rin se encuentra en el marco sonriéndole, ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de mi presencia. Todo pasa en cámara lenta: Sus ojos radiantes, su piel blanca, el ajustado uniforme de marinera que porta de manera majestuosa, los suaves destellos que las lámparas le roban a su melena… ¡Pareciera una princesa que escapo de un cuento de hadas!

El tiempo comienza su marcha habitual, acelera el paso sin mirarme y se sube a una limosina negra que la espera. Rin voltea hacia mí, desaparece la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro, deja la puerta abierta sin dirigirme la palabra.

Entro a la casa cerrando la puerta con suavidad ensimismado en mis pensamientos y en el ligero trance que la joven me ha causado.

—Buenas, Rin —saludo, ella apenas si me atiende —. ¿Quién era…? —se voltea furiosa, no me deja terminar la frase, siento su intenso mirar. Intuyo lo que piensa

— ¡Ah, no! —grita — ¡Con ella no te metas! ¿Acaso piensas que no medí cuenta de tus negras intensiones? —Trago saliva, es difícil imaginar el concepto en el cual te tiene tu hermana mayor.

—Sólo quiero saber su nombre, eso es todo, además no haré nada. Lo prometo —pongo la mano derecha en mi corazón para causar un efecto más dramático.

—No te creo —dice entrecerrando los ojos. Camina hacia la cocina. La observo caminar desde el frutero, tomo una manzana y la muerdo si despegar la vista de ella. Camina de un lado a otro guardando comida y cazuelas vacías. Rin también es bonita, una imagen perfecta de mi. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, mismo rostro… parecemos el reflejo de un espejo. Rin es inquieta, rebelde y testadura pero sabe cuando parar, es por eso que es la chica más inteligente de la escuela.

—Y… Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Kaito? —Rin deja lo que está haciendo de manera inmediata, noto como su rostro enrójese rápidamente. Rio para mis adentros.

—Yo, este… no se de lo que hablas… —se voltea rápidamente y continua realizando su labor.

—Vamos, ¿Qué no piensas presentarme? Me siento ofendido —Pongo la mano en la frente y cierro los ojos, ladeando mi cuerpo un poco. Rin no voltea a verme.

—No es nada serio, sólo salimos un par de veces —Noto timidez y dulzura en su voz. Un ligero escalofrió recorre mi espalda. No puede ser.

— ¿Estas enamorada? —pregunto atónito. Me es difícil creerlo — ¿La gran tsudenre Rin se ha enamorado?... ¡Oh por dios! ¡Es el apocalipsis! —corro en círculos en torno a ella, Rin toma un sartén y me lo estrella en la cabeza.

— ¡No es algo para que fastidies! —Su rostro aún sigue rojo. Continua golpeando mi cabeza mientras corro. Esa felicidad que ella siente, pienso, ¿Podré sentirla algún día?

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Editado. Arreglé uno que otro error y puse guiones de dialogo. _

**3.- Spice. Primavera del 2010**

**Corrección: Junio 2016**


	2. Parte 2

**PARTE 2**

El teléfono suena a las tres de la mañana, tanteo el buro medio dormido, procurando no despertar a la joven que duerme a mi lado. Contesto con voz leve.

— ¿Hola? —murmuro. Una voz sensual me contesta riendo.

— ¿Aun no sabes quién soy? —me quemo los sesos pensando en una posible respuesta, esperando que sea la correcta.

—Una pista —rió fingiendo seguridad, me levanto con suavidad de la cama.

—Oh Vamos Len, solo ha pasado una semana… ¿Tan pronto de olvidas de mí? —la mujer hace un puchero con la voz, me la imagino haciendo una cara infantil.

—Que te puedo decir… soy un hombre ocupado —descubro la ventana solo para observar a la tranquila cuidad que duerme en ese momento. La imagen de una mujer madura llega a mi mente.

—Más bien eres hombre de muchas… eres irremediable —me quedo sin palabras, distraído, con la vista perdida entre edificios luminosos —Deseo verte— me sorprendo, nunca me había topado con una mujer así, la gran mayoría solía gritarme diciendo que no tenia corazón o alguna tontería así.

— ¿Pasas por mí? —volteo levemente para observar a la joven que descansa sobre la cama, me dirijo hacia su escritorio, tomo papel y lápiz. Escribo una nota.

—Claro, dime la dirección.

—Calle Hokaido… estoy en el centro.

—Perfecto… Nos vemos dentro de una hora —dejo el celular en el escritorio, tomo la nota y la coloco sobre el buro. Comienzo a vestirme.

_"__Me surgió una emergencia. Discúlpame. Nos vemos mañana." _

Es una nota algo fría, pero ella lo entiende. Sabe a la perfección que no es la única y que no tengo deseos de que así sea. Comienzo a preguntarme si no estaré hecho de alguna especie de droga adictiva. Todas desean tenerme… bueno, casi todas.

A pesar de ser tan joven, tengo en mí haber un gran número de conquistas, incluyendo mi hermana, aunque le gusta negarlo.

Un coche llega a la entrada del edificio, una mujer de corto cabello castaño me sonríe dentro abriendo la puerta. Entro con seguridad y le doy un beso largo, paseo por su labio inferior mi lengua, ella se estremece.

—Tranquilo, aun no llegamos a casa —se aparta de mí y continua manejando.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Me llevarás a tu casa? Sería la primera vez.

— Len, sabes que soy casada, si mi marido te encuentra, te mata —ríe para sus adentros, yo siento un terrible escalofrió recorrer mi nuca.

—Iremos a un hotel, como siempre. Sabes una cosa, deberías dedicarte a esto, ganarías muy bien.

— ¿Prostituirme? ¿Estás soñando? ¡Jamás! Yo lo hago por placer… además eres tú la que me busca, no puedo negarme, mi dulce Meiko, porqué podrías golpearme. Eres mayor que yo —volteo a verla y sonrió-Te acusaré de estupro.

Meiko soltó una estruendosa carcajada —Eres irremediable, aunque desee no hacerlo más, no puedo, eres adictivo —pronunció esta última palabra despacio —. Y mejor que mi marido —estacionó el auto y se bajó de él —. ¿Entramos?


	3. Parte 3

**PARTE 3**

No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí. Jamás pensé que me sucedería, Rin me lo advirtió muchas veces pero no creí en la fidelidad de sus palabras. Lo peor de todo era que con aquella chica jamás me había besado… ni siquiera cruzado palabra.

El colmo era que yo sentía que la amaba tanto que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Ella era la más lista de la escuela, una chica hermosa y popular que recibía cientos de propuestas de chicos de todo aspecto físico y condición social. Se había mudado a la ciudad apenas unos meses atrás y ya era una noticia. Y no es para menos… ella posee la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

Su nombre es Miku Hatsune. Alta de piel blanca y suave (o al menos eso es lo que yo me imagino), sus ojos son de color aqua brillantes como dos soles en el horizonte matutino. Es dos años mayor que yo, pero si considerando que Meiko-san me lleva casi de doble de años, entonces es una edad considerable. Miku es muy buena en todas las clases, ella y mi hermana se conocieron en un club de juegos de mesa, donde las estrategias y las trampas quisquillosas están a la orden del día. Todos sus integrantes se esfuerzan al máximo para no caer en manos de la líder del club, Akita Neru, quien obliga a sus compañeros a cumplir vergonzosos castigos que consisten en vestirse de manera ridícula o ser la sirvienta de todo el club. Poco después me entere que Akita saco aquellas terrible ideas de su anime favorito.

Miku poco a poco se convirtió en la mejor amiga de mi hermana, cómplice de sus desventuras y guardiana de sus secretos. Rin le tenía mucho aprecio, es por eso que en cuanto se entero de mis, según ella, malévolas intenciones me aclaró que Miku "No estaba en juego".

—Ya se lo que piensas-me dijo una noche — ¡Y no lo harás! Ella es mi amiga y está PROHIBIDA —me acorralo en una esquina de la sala señalándome acusadoramente — ¡Prohibida! —dio media vuelta de forma amenazante y salio de la casa dando un portazo.

El viento sopla con serenidad en lo alto de la escuela, los ruidos llegan amortiguados hasta mis oídos debido a la lejanía. El cielo se encuentra limpio de nubes. Me recuesto sobre el suelo, cansado, la jordana escolar es increíblemente agotadora. Hoy, desde que llegué a la escuela, entré a todas mis clases sin excepción y todo por ver si de casualidad me topaba con ella. ¡¿Que es lo que me sucede?! Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Hoy no es mi día.

Imágenes vienen a mi memoria. Recuerdos de vivos colores. Es una tarde de verano. Hace mucho calor. Corro hacia un árbol para protegerme del sol, sé que no bastara para protegerme de los rayos del sol, pero por lo menos disfrutare de la brisa sin rostizarme. Cuando me acerco mas al árbol puedo vislumbrar a un niña recargada en el. Esa niña es muy parecida a Miku, sin embargo su cabello es corto. Poco después los recuerdos desaparecen detrás de una nube gris.

Miro mi reloj, de vuelta al presente, me doy cuenta de que es muy tarde. Si no me apresuro perderé el camión de las seis. Me levanto con rapidez. Bajo las escaleras como un rayo, cruzo pasillos y aulas sin darme cuenta de mí alrededor. Pronto, choco contra algo suave. Caigo al suelo junto con aquello y pierdo la visión por una fracción de tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho —oigo que una voz se disculpa a mi lado. Levanto el rostro, mi corazón casi se detiene al darme cuenta quién es.

—Miku, no, yo lo siento ¡lo siento mucho! —me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Recojo del suelo todas sus hojas y libretas que debido a mi imprudencia, ahora están esparcidos por este.

—Muchas gracias Len, ¡eres muy caballeroso! —me sonrojo cuando lo menciona, me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que me lo dicen —. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la central de autobuses?

— ¡Claro! —digo sin pensar. Tomo mis cosas del suelo y la sigo hipnotizado viendo su espalda delante de mí. El silencio ronda entre nosotros, me siento incomodo y sé que ella también.

— ¿Estas en algún club? —preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos por nuestra torpeza. Responde ella primero.

—No, pero soy integrante del consejo estudiantil. Las reuniones siempre son después de clases todos los jueves. Salgo hasta tarde, ¿Y tú?

— Ammm —Siento un poco de vergüenza decir que solo pierdo el tiempo —No, me quede a hacer una tarea algo difícil —. Ella se ríe de mi respuesta — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Fue algo que dije?

—No —me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano en la barbilla —Es que Rin siempre dice que eres un cabezota —Me sonrojo de nuevo, tiene razón, yo nunca he hecho una tarea por mi cuenta.

—Pues he cambiado —digo con mucho orgullo —En todos los aspectos —Pongo las manos enfrente de mí abarcando todo mi cuerpo en un arco, ella me mira, curiosa.

— ¿En todos? —Veo esperanza, emoción y curiosidad en sus ojos, me conmueve.

—En todos —suspiro, era verdad. Desde que descubrí que estaba enamorado de Miku, no he tocado a una chica. No he tenido una sola cita desde que Meiko se mudó. Era algo qué presumir.

Nos detuvimos en la parada, un camión llego casi de inmediato, ambos subimos. Escogimos los asientos más alejados del conductor.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegro mucho de que hayas cambiado. Por un momento pensé que te había perdido —. Me sorprendieron sus palabras. Ella me miraba, como si me conociese de años, aunque solo hemos convividos unos meses. Puso su mano sobre mi mano, el calor me reconforto. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el camión se detuvo. Miku se levanto, se puso delante de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios eran muy suaves y cálidos —Nos vemos mañana —me dijo sonriendo, le respondí de la misma manera y la observe perderse entre las casa y comercios de la zona.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. La luz rojiza iluminaba mi rostro completamente feliz. Ahora entendía que Miku no era solo un pasatiempo, era algo real. Algo que quería tener por siempre… para siempre.


	4. Parte 4

**PARTE 4**

Las siguientes semanas fueron como un sueño. A pesar de que mi hermana me dirigía constantemente miradas furibundas cada vez que me veía con Miku, ella y yo la ignorábamos totalmente. Estaba con ella todas las tardes, la acompañaba hasta su casa, comíamos juntos en el almuerzo…. ¡Era tan feliz!

Una tarde camino a su casa me tomo de la mano, me sorprendió, ya que ella era la que solía mantener una distancia entre nosotros. Yo le apreté la mano con fuerza y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía.

— El cielo del atardecer es lindo, pero me gusta más el cielo azul. ¿Recuerdas? —Me mira, aprieta mi mano con más fuerza — ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? —Me quedé estupefacto, ¿No había sido la noche que llegué tarde a casa? Mira hacia el suelo, avergonzada —Sé que éramos muy pequeños, quizás no lo recuerdes. No te sientas mal por eso ¿De acuerdo? —Me sentía confundido, Miku suelta mi mano y se para delante de mí, sonriendo. Amo esa sonrisa — Hemos llegado a casa.

Miku se acerca a mí decidida, de repente, tan rápido como si fuese un rayo, ella me besó. Posó sus labios sobre los míos de manera delicada, como si fuese algo tan frágil que se rompería. La tomo de los hombros y la atraigo hacia mí. Sentía como una manta tibia cubría mi cuerpo, el tiempo se detuvo y solo fui consciente de nuestra cercanía, el tibio halo que despedían nuestros alientos.

—Tengo que irme —me dice —Mi madre pronto llegará a casa y no le gustaría encontrar a su hija abrazada a un muchacho —Me sonríe, me da un beso rápido y corre a su casa.

—Te llamo en la noche —le grito. Ella me mira y sonríe. Me doy la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia casa. No tenía dinero para tomar un autobús, y el tren queda lejos de ahí, por lo que me decidí caminar hasta casa. Pensaba sobre todo y nada a la vez, cuando un auto me silbo. Me volteo enfadado para reclamar ese terrible hecho, tan solo para toparme con un carro bastante familiar y una hermosa mujer al volante.

—Hola Meiko….


	5. Parte 5

PARTE 5

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, ¿No es así? —Meiko me mira, conducía con suavidad sobre la carretera, la noche ya reinaba sobre la ciudad —. Te extrañe.

—Pues lamento decirte que yo no, mi linda Mei. He estado… un tanto ocupado —miro hacia la ventana pensando en Miku y en todo lo que había vivido.

—Lo sé, esa chica es por qué ¿No? —Me sonrojo de inmediato, no volteo a verla, mantuve mi mirada fija en la mezcla luminosa del exterior.

— ¿Has estado espiándome?

—No, pero, me he mudado a un nuevo vecindario… me divorcie. —El rostro de Meiko mostraba calma y serenidad, yo la miro sorprendido.

— ¡Qué bien Mei! Ese tipo no te merecía, eres mucha mujer para el —Sin embargo, Meiko tenía en el rostro vestigios de llanto y unas pronunciadas ojeras.

— ¿Quieres hacerme olvidar mis problemas? —Meiko estaciona su coche en la entrada del hotel, mi cuerpo se paraliza de inmediato.

…

El sol matutino me molesta un poco caminando hacia la escuela, el cuerpo me dolía mucho, pasar la noche en vela no fue lo más favorable. A lo lejos, en la entrada del colegio, una hermosa niña de pelo turquesa peinado en dos coletas altas me espera en la entrada del colegio. Sonriendo, corro hacia ella. Me incline hacia su rostro, pero ella me empuja. Me sorprendo por ese gesto tan hostil.

—Nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo en la azotea de la escuela —Su voz era fría, severa.

Pero eso no fue lo más extraño de la jornada. En deportes, cuando me duchaba, mi hermana mayor entro al baño de los chicos. Sin importarle que estuviera desnudo, entro a mi ducha y me abofeteó.

—Espera —intento decir entre cada golpe que me propinaba, no sabía si taparme mi entrepierna o protegerme el rostro.

— ¡Te odio, te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que no te metieras con ella! —Ella seguía golpeándome con fuerza, hasta que caí en la cuenta.

— ¡Basta! —le grito, Rin se detiene sorprendida. Nunca le había gritado, bueno, al menos no desde la muerte de mi madre —. ¡No sé qué estarás pensando, pero sé que fue un error no haberte avisado que no llegaría a casa en la noche! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Lo es! —Caminaba hacia ella que retrocedía conforme avanzaba — ¡Y no voy a dejar que me grites en frente de todos por algo que NO paso! No sé qué es lo que estarás pensando Rin Kagamine pero yo tengo bien claro lo que paso —. Los chicos nos miraban entre avergonzados y sorprendidos. Nunca había perdido los estribos, tome una toalla y me vestí con rapidez dejando a mi incrédula hermana en las regaderas.

Al salir, me dirijo hacia el salón de Miku. Como no hay maestro, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia afuera. Ella se resiste sin decir nada. Se detiene y me da una cachetada, su rostro ofendido se colorea de rojo.

—Me vas a escuchar, quieras o no —le digo y le tomo la mano jalándola hacia la azotea de la escuela ante las miradas de sus sorprendidos compañeros. Al llegar Miku me suelta y me mira con asco. Esperaba que me gritara, que me insultara de todas las maneras posibles, pero lo único que hizo fue esconder su rostro entre sus manos y llorar. Fue entonces cuando mi mente recordó todo.

La niña que se encontraba en aquel árbol era una pequeña y triste Miku. Me acerque con cautela hacia ella y le toque el hombro dándole unas palmaditas.

—No llores —le decía, aun si conocerla. Ella lloraba cubriéndose el rostro, me coloque enfrente de ella y con delicadeza le retire las manos del rostro. —Te ves más bonita si no lloras. —Miku me sonrió y sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir.

Me pare enfrente de ella, de la Miku alta y linda le retiro las manos del rostro. Una vez más le dije: —Te vez más bonita si no lloras —Miku me avienta las manos y se aleja de mí.

— ¡Rin me advirtió que no me acercara a ti! Pero yo no le quise creer. Yo le dije que eres bueno. Que no me harías daño. ¡Pero entonces me volteo y te vas con otra mujer! —Ahora lo entendía. Miku vio cuando me subí al auto de Meiko —Le llame a Rin para saber si había llegado a casa, pero ella me dijo que no ¡Le llame durante toda la noche! Y tú no apareciste…dime ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! Creí que me querías, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no —. Miku me mira de una manera muy lastimera, una mezcla de dolor, odio y rencor.

—Pero Miku —trate de acercarme a ella —No pasó nada. Meiko es solo una amiga, nada más —. Ella se aleja de mí, extiendo mis brazos hacia ella acorralándola hacia la reja de protección.

—No sé qué creer —Miku mira al suelo. Me alejo de ella y salgo corriendo de la escuela, llorando. Por primera vez no había hecho nada y había pagado por todo.


	6. Parte 6

**PARTE 6**

Miku caminaba hacia su casa, sola, pensando en el triste chico que la había dejado en la azotea de la escuela. Miku quería creer en él pero las pruebas le decían todo lo contrario. Justo antes de llegar a su casa, la voz de una mujer la llamaba detrás, Miku volteó.

Una mujer de corto cabello castaño le sonreía. Miku la miro con odio y la ignoro. La mujer volvió a insistir, la chica perdió los estribos y se dirigió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quitármelo? ¡No volveré con él ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello! —le gritó, la mujer la miro confundida —El me traicionó —Miku tocó su pecho y miró al suelo. Dos gotitas cristalinas cayeron.

— ¿Traicionar? —la mujer se rio — ¡Estas mal! Sí, admito que yo quería hacerlo, pero el no. Me rechazó, me conto muchas cosas… Tan solo hablamos.

— ¡¿Y cómo podría estar yo tan segura de eso?! —Miku la miró incrédula.

— Porqué… estoy embarazada —Miku la miro con horror. Meiko entendió esa mirada y rápidamente agrego — ¡No! De él no, mira, yo me divorcie y justo después me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Estoy pasando por algo muy difícil. Len pasó toda la noche escuchándome. Él es un buen chico… No lo dejes ir —. Miku la miró, le costaba creer en todo lo que la mujer le decía, pero no quería perderlo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, Meiko la miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miku tomó el autobús y espero hasta que llegara a su escuela. Corrió y corrió lo más que pudo hasta el único lugar en el que creía que podría estar.

—Menos mal —dijo Miku con la mano en el corazón y la respiración entrecortada. Len se encontraba acostado en la azotea de la escuela mirando el cielo —Lo siento —dijo Miku, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? Desde que mi madre murió, me he comportado así. Es como una manera de esconder mi dolor. Hasta que te conocí —Len la miró, se sentó a su lado —Nunca te dejaré —Miku sonrío y lo abrazo, Len colocó su cabeza en su pecho.

—Yo tampoco —Miku le susurró al oído.

El cielo se comenzó a teñir de rojo, el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos dibujando la silueta de dos personas unidas… por siempre… para siempre.


End file.
